Hayazumo
Major Character Hayazumo (Gallant Cloud, 勇雲, Hayazumo) is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and the Land of Fire, and grandson of the famed . With the blood of the famous Jiraiya in his veins, he has come to be known as the Second Coming of Jiraiya, following in the footsteps of his ancestor. Hayazumo is currently the adviser to the Hokage, and can qualify as a bodyguard. Renowned as the Cloud on High, he has come to be a splendid shinobi, just like his grandfather. His talents don't stop there however, as Hayazumo is a born writer, an innate trait of his. Combining his wide love for literature with the shinobi arts, Hayazumo has taken it upon himself to find this peace that Jiraiya once searched for, and bring his ideals to life. Background Birth to a Wanderer The Journey to Konoha Becoming a Genin Chūnin Exams Revelations Ascending the Ranks Protecting Konoha Personality A calm, calculated individual, Hayazumo never rushes into battle, unless he knows what he's doing. Hayazumo is a composed man, who doesn't let weakness show. He tries to inspire people as best he can, tries to not let them give up hope. Most of his personality is unknown, because of the mask of composure he hides it behind. Hayazumo seems to be very prideful in his own abilities, but isn't really cocky at all, knowing that an opponent he faces, could beat him. He commends shinobi who put up a good fight, or seem very powerful, like his Hokage. Hayazumo is also an advocate for peace. Having taken up Jiraiya and Naruto's mantle of finding peace, it is his core belief that peace can be found. This is the reason why he fights, why he lives. That he'll one day find peace in his home, and his world. Nindō Appearance Dressed in a skin-tight, two-piece turtleneck black suit, he is a fairly tall man. A long white cloth wraps around his neck like a scarf, and the rest is long enough to cover him completely in a makeshift snow white robe, which he does sometimes. He possesses long blond hair, and golden eyes, the same shade as a medal, the kind that is worn by first place winners. Long, thin, blonde eyebrows help define his composed facial structure. For footwear, only black shinobi sandals grace his feet. He also wears similar black gloves, and usually is equipped with his own sword, a katana with a red grip and golden guard. Abilities Hayazumo is highly-skilled, as expected of the grandson of a Sannin, and a Jōnin. He knows a variety of techniques, some inherited from his ancestor, and some of his own original skills. He has been renowned for his skills in many different situations, and his usage of certain areas of his ninja arts have surpassed Jiraiya himself, especially his genjutsu. Hayazumo even once stopped a rogue shinobi from entering Konoha's gates. Hayazumo is very well rounded for a shinobi, mastering ninjutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu, and even his own kind of ninja art form, Chojutsu. Hayazumo is also well-versed in chakra control, being the son of Kaigāru and Chiyu, a Konoha Medic-nin. This mastery helped him learn the Rasengan from Naruto Uzumaki himself, and helped him with various techniques. Hayazumo typically tries to use his chakra as efficient as possible, using less to do more. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Toad-Based Techniques Cloud Based Techniques Ink Techniques & Kamijutsu *'Animation Chojutsu:' *'Dance of the Shikigami/Paper-Based Techniques:' *'Ink-Based Techniques:' :*'Super Beast Imitating Drawing:' Chojutsu *'Character Bind Technique:' *'Chakra Writing:' Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Intelligence Hayazumo is very quick to realize things in a battle, and deduce how to counter them. After seeing Storm Release: Celestial Arrow a few times, he was able to reason that it was able to be controlled and conducted with his own katana, and redirected it at the original user.Wills Blazing Fierce Afterwards, he was able to weaken the effect of a more powerful storm technique, the same way. He was also able to dodge Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, a powerful surge at that, by purposely falling into a trench he had previously dug for his opponent, after seeing the way his own technique was dodged beforehand. He has stopped explosive tags from affecting him using Toad Oil Bullet to glue them to a tree. Hayazumo also set up ink cannons beforehand, so his chakra could recharge for a battle, also showing he planned ahead. Hayazumo is very good at that, and thinking on his feet, making plans in the nick of time. Another testament to his knowledge shows from his position as diplomat, adviser and ambassador, and document writer of the Hokage. He handles many duties and excels in each one.Ame’s Chuunin Exam – Kage Arrival Chakra Control & Reserves Hayazumo, as a Jōnin, has had training to up his chakra reserves to decent amounts, somewhat greater than normal. That, combined with his heritage from Jiraiya (who had large chakra reserves), and his mother Chiyu (an accomplished medic with great chakra), goes together into creating the masses of chakra he has to use. As being taught by Chiyu at an early age to control chakra, Hayazumo currently is a great master of chakra control, and Chakra Flow. He uses his chakra efficiently, using less of it, to do more. He has honed his skills with chakra to use the least amount of chakra possible in executing techniques, especially basic techniques, where he hardly uses any chakra to do. This allows him to use his chakra toward his other techniques, and gives him more chakra than average to do so. Hayazumo can effortlessly channel chakra, to use it quickly and precise throughout the body, or to execute techniques. As an example, when he executes the Shadow Clone Technique, he can determine how much chakra he wants to put into the clone, for the best combat moves. All of this makes this part of combat fairly easy for him, because of his great chakra control, and ample reserves to utilize. Synopsis Trivia References Category:Approved Technique